beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ulitmate inferno
|image= }} inferno is a bey owned by goku.it is a attck type bey.the attack power makes up for it balance not being high.but the balance meets normal beys starnd more or less. facebolt inferno face bolt reprentsents the phoeixb.showing the phoeixb fly up high in the sky.the face bolt is very hard.meaning a atttck from the sky wont work on this bey.(makeing ginkas special move useless).due to this oh beyblades that attack from the sky is easily beaten by inferno.makeing him the ulitmate bey aganist sky beys. energy ring it has firm soild energy ring.which on both side represents the phoexib wings.as it was seen being able to open like wings and gilde into the sky.inferno has a special energy ring that was created by the gods that was the story.it was said that it had a energy ring that could defeat beys and one strike also that the power faded with time.and every year it becomes weaker. performance tip its performace tip is fire red.it also gives the ability to spin both ways.this bey commonly uses this to fool his enemy by fakeing like it can only go right.and it gos left for a split sec almost everytime it hits a bey.makeing it defense high and attack high.this bey is able to push beys back easily with this trick.it has well balance.it can go speeding for days even thought it is a attack type. part 1:it can set the field on fire.due to its ability to be put out and on fire at the holders will. part two:somehow the tip also has the ability to set the energy ring wings on fire as well abilites flameing rage:if about to lose it takes action by covering itself completely in rageing flames and spins at very high speeds at the enemy gilde:it has the ability to gild high in the air useing it energy ring wings. flame core:it has the ability to set it self of fire flame strom:at the begining of the battle if far enought from the enemy it will go to the center of the ring and start spin at high speed in place witch will result in a huge storm made of flame flame spiner:seting it energy ring wings on fire it spins at the enemy like he going to attck head on but t the last min moves aside cuting the bey flame defense:it incases it self in a thin layer of flame.which when hit the enemy that attack bey will get bured darkness asecnd:this bey has one dark move where it covers it self in black flame and spins at the enemy.these flame can only be set or put out by gokus bureing will special moves flame vortex:it makes a vortex extending from it to the enemy the vortex can be closed damageing the enemy inside.this move has a weakness thought.but it remains unknown 100 hit point:this beys disappears and strikes the enemy 100 times in a spilt sec.makeing it speed very high. spintrack weight 50 millmeters a custom made spintrack not much is know about it yet.thought it has been say that it the core gokus dark and flame power.makeing it very powerful but it is rarely used for anything.the spin track is said to attain a small piece of the fire core.so its have the same powers as the flame core just not as powerful. stats Category:Unregistered Bey